Dorei
by Sonsu-yaoi-demon-fan
Summary: He is a slave, he is his slave, and nothing more.


ORIGINAL STORY! I do own the characters and the plot. Please R&R, positive or negative, it's wanted.

* * *

Dorei

Looking fearfully at the ghastly word engraved in his arm, memories that tortured and taunted him returned. Memories of abuse, screaming and calling for help in the dark knowing that no one would ever come for him. Tears softly flowed from his grey eyes and dropped soundlessly to the cold floor on which he was sitting. He wrapped his arms around his naked torso as the darkness around him flowed with whispers.

"Please, just leave me alone." he silently begged. His body shook with the realization that it wasn't far away. Again, he would be used, beaten, and eaten. His mind couldn't take anymore and his sanity was slowly slipping away. Already, he was talking to himself, trying to soothe himself. But the voices that whispered to him in the dark, those didn't play a part in his slipping sanity.

Those voices came from his past. Then, he thought that would be his only time being abused. He thought it was all over when he was rescued and taken away from that hell ridden place. But that was only the beginning of his torture.

His already shaky breath hitched as a door opened and light flowed through the room, silencing the voices for now. A dark figure stood in the doorway, his pale skin aluminous against the white light. He seemed like an angel, but that was far from the truth of what he really was.

"Konichiwa, Sonsu-koi." he said darkly.

Sonsu swallowed hard and pressed himself against the wall behind him. The figure walked in and the door shut behind him, the room lighting with candles before the darkness could take hold again.

"Nain," Sonsu pleaded. "Onegai."

"Now what have I told you about begging?" he asked laughing. He slowly walked towards Sonsu then knelt before the fear struck demon. He pulled a long sliver object from his pocket, the light of the candles reflecting from it when it was held in the open. Sonsu's grey eyes widened in fear as the object he ought oh so familiar, was placed against his flared whisker stained cheek.

"Do you know how much I love you?" the figure questioned.

"Nain, Naoki-sama." Sonsu whispered. The vampire slapped him across the face in a quick motion.

"Now what have I told you to call me?" he said in a smirking tone.

"Goshujin-sama." the teen whispered, his body shaking more from the contact with Naoki's hand.

"Good boy. Now do you know how much I love you?" he asked again. Sonsu just shook his head this time.

"This much." Naoki said as he moved the object to Sonsu's neck and slowly slid it across his pale flesh being careful to only cut a half a centimeter deep. A thin line of scarlet ran down his neck and to his chest. Naoki's dark purple eyes sparked with lust as he leaned down and lapped his tongue across the crimson blood.

Sonsu did his best not to attempt at pulling away from the man. If he did, he would pay as dearly as he had before when he tried. The vampire was merciless. He caused pain without any hesitation or regret. He never looked back on what he did and has never apologized for anything.

Naoki leaned up and licked the remaining blood from his pale lips before locking his gaze with Sonsu's. He gently raised his hand and caressed Sonsu's cold cheek. The smile that spread across the vampires lips was one that never faded. "Sonsu," he whispered. Naoki's then gentle touch vanished as he roughly pushed Sonsu to the floor and crawled over him.

"Onegai, nain." Sonsu begged again with a weak voice. Naoki only laughed as he moved the knife to the skin over Sonsu's heart.

"Naze?" Sonsu asked as tears brimmed in his eyes and spilled from the sides.

"Because I love you." the knife began to bury itself into his flesh as blood rushed from the fresh wound. Sonsu moaned in pain as Naoki leaned down and moved his tongue around the knife to taste more of Sonsu's amazing blood. He wanted more. Without warning, he pushed the knife deep enough to hit the plate of bone that protected the demons' heart. Sonsu screamed in pain.

Naoki instantly hardened as the stream of Sonsu's call traveled through his body, quickly turning into pleasure waves. "You're wonderful." he whispered, still shuddering from the pleasure he extracted from Sonsu's scream.

Sonsu tightly closed his eyes and waited for the worst of the session to come. He just wanted for it to be over.

Naoki glanced up at Sonsu's face and growled. He leaned up and placed a hand on the side of his face, forcing the demon to look at him again. "Don't close your eyes." he said in a firm, threatening voice.

H…hai." Sonsu stuttered, scared as he forcibly watched the vampire travel further down his pale, shaking body. Naoki slipped Sonsu's boxers, the only article of clothing the vampire let him wear today, down his legs baring his limp manhood. He tossed the boxers to the other side of the room before looking up in twisted amusement. "So, if you won't be excited willingly, I'll just force you to." Before Sonsu could object, Naoki took his manhood into his mouth and gave a light suck.

The demon bucked his hips forward as he tried to hold back a moan of pleasure. He scratched at the ground beside him, trying not to grab a hold of the vampires dark red hair, he didn't want to be enjoying this. _'Whore' _he said to himself. That's what he thought he was. He was letting his body accept pleasure from Naoki's mouth. He felt sick with himself. Sick for allowing this to happen, sick for being too afraid to fight back, and sick for what he knew was going to happen next.

Naoki laughed as he listened to the demons thoughts. The small vibrations forced Sonsu to arch his back again.

"Shuushi." he pleaded in a cracked and struggling voice. Naoki only sucked harder, taking as much pleasure as he could from Sonsu's small moans and gasps. The demon bit down on his tongue hard, drawing blood to keep from moaning as he released himself into the vampires' mouth.

Slowly, he leaned up, licking the remains of Sonsu from his lips as his purple eyes stared at the teens helpless face. "You taste wonderful, like always." he purred and moved his free hand to his mouth and ordered the demon to suck. The white-haired nodded and slipped the vampires' fingers into his mouth.

Naoki smirked at the feeling he got from the demon licking his skin. With his other hand, he gripped the knife and brought it to Sonsu's pale and scarred stomach, then drew it across. The demon drew his breath in sharply at the pain. It felt like a picture was trying to be drawn in his skin with a razor.

Naoki removed his fingers then brought them down and prodded them at Sonsu's tight entrance.

"Nain!" he screamed in fear. Naoki only laughed as he entered one finger, then another, then a third, and began to spread him, all while the demon used almost all of his strength to suppress screaming and thrashing around.

"You're being an extremely good boy tonight." Naoki whispered in a gentle voice.

'_Is it already night?' _was Sonsu's only thought.

"Is it because you don't want to sleep alone in the dark, or because you've finally figured out that no matter what you do, no matter what you say, everything always goes my way?"

"Hai." he whispered weakly.

"To both?" the vampire questioned.

Sonsu could only nod this time, he couldn't find his voice, he was to busy concentrating on trying to heal his ripping insides. But, the moan that had filled him earlier escaped when Naoki had brushed his 'special spot'.

He chuckled. "You're ready." he removed his fingers then leaned up and placed his erect manhood at Sonsu's entrance.

The demon was able to find his voice and strength again. "Nain! Tetsuda!" he screamed as he tried to crawl away. This action only angered the vampire. "Tojikomeru!" he growled as he thrusted the knife into Sonsus' stomach, in the middle of his cut. The demon cried out, but he didn't stop moving.

"Sonsu-koi, you don't want to sleep alone tonight, do you?" he questioned. This comment made the demon stop and look at Naoki. He nodded his head then laid still. "Then don't make me hurt you again." Naoki said as he drew the knife from Sonsu's stomach and laid it on the floor next to them.

He turned his head to the side and tightly closed his eyes. The vampire shoved himself into him in annoyance. The demon screamed as tears traced his cheeks again. "What did I tell you earlier?" he hissed.

"Not…to…close…my eyes." Sonsu answered through gaping breaths as he tried to stay still. He watched and tried hard not to look away as the vampire rapidly thrusted in and out of him. Sonsu bit his tongue and flinched with every thrust as pain traveled through his body and wrapped, like a blanket, around his veins. Why did Naoki consistently do this to him? Why did he insist on pushing him further over the edge? If Naoki really loved him, he wouldn't force him to go trough this hell.

'_Why me?' _Sonsu sobbed. He wanted all of this to end, to be free instead of chained up in this hell room. Every time Naoki did this to him, it felt like he was being torn. Back when this was first happening, he would have already healed the wounds that now covered his body and would be trying to sustain through more. His healing rate was decreasing rapidly. How much more of this abuse, torment, torture would he be forced to go through? How much more would Naoki make him go through?

A searing pain that was created in the side of his neck quickly brought the demon from his thoughts. The vampire had released his fangs and pierced them into Sonsus' soft, cold flesh and began to draw blood. While still thrusting in and out of him painfully only hitting his 'special spot' a few times, he moved his hands expertly across Sonsu's chest and used his long nails to create small cuts that beaded with crimson then moved. Scarlet felt to the floor like silk ribbons and wrapped around Sonsu's long, white, shagged hair.

A small, cold shiver slipped up then down the demons spine, then spread throughout his body. Was Naoki actually planning on finishing him off this time? If so, would he let him go this easily? A smile crept across the teens lips. At this point, it didn't matter if it was easy or not, he just wanted to be free. As he was imagining the sweet release of blissful death, Naoki removed his fangs from his neck and licked the few remaining drops of crimson rubies.

"I'm not going to let you die, you don't have to worry about that, love." he whispered into Sonsu's dog ear in a lustful yet promising voice. A low moan escaped the vampire as he came into Sonsu's body. He thrusted in and out a few times to empty himself completely then pulled out, and leaned down and licked the fresh blood that covered most of Sonsu's torso and stomach. He glanced further down and smirked at the sight. "Even though you're not a virgin anymore, you still bleed. How amusing." he said in a twisted tone.

Sonsu looked up dully at him, his eyes drained of all emotion, including fear.

"I know what you really want Sonsu-koi," he said, penetrating the demons mind and thoughts again. "But the question is do you want it enough to seize it with your own hands?"

Slowly, Sonsu sat up, ignoring the pain he got from his lower half, wrapped his tail around himself, his hands resting lazily at his sides, and looked at Naoki. A confused look had crossed over his face.

Naoki picked up the knife and placed it in front of Sonsu. He stood, pulled up his pants, then walked to the doorway and leaned against the frame, his purple eyes intent on Sonsu.

The demon moved his grey eyes from Naoki's, to knife that was placed in front of him. The metal object had caused him so much suffering, drawn so much blood and tears, but could it have the other purpose of saving him? He crawled slowly to it, picked it up, and held with shaky hands. Sitting on his knees he stared at it before quickly moving it to wrist, the jagged sharp edge hovered over his pulsing veins. His heart beat rapidly. Small, soft sobs escaped his shaking being. Was the vampire letting him go this easily?

He then quickly turned the knife to his heart. Since blood still fell in small lines, he knew that it would be easy to penetrate the beating organ with the blade he held. Then a thought came to the demon. Would death be enough to escape this hell made for him? A hell of obsession, lust, anger, fear, and torture? No.

He let the knife slip from his grasp and fall to the floor. It landed with a loud clank that echoed the room.

"Good boy." Naoki said with a smirk of satisfaction as Sonsu crawled towards him and sat, his head lowered. The vampire kneeled down and brushed the tears from Sonsu's cheeks. "You know what you are to me?" he asked in a soft whispered.

"Your dorei." Sonsu answered flatly.

"Nain. You're my love, my precious person. You know that and that's why you can't bring yourself to end it."

"Hai, goshujin-sama." the demon whispered as Naoki lifted him into his arms, stood, then walked away from the room, the door shutting behind him. Sonsu blinked against the lights that lit the hallway they walked through. He knew he would be trapped here forever, or till himself or Naoki would end his life. Both were eternal, and an outside force or will was needed to kill them.

But he knew he was stuck in this hell. Being loved against his will. Reluctantly forced into pleasure by this twisted vampire, his savior and tormentor. Earlier, Naoki had said that he was his precious person, his love. But Sonsu knew that was a lie.

He rested his head against Naoki's shoulder, feeling warm again, as sleep, for the first time in several nights, started to fall upon him and his eyes drooped. The soft footsteps that carried him was a lullaby that rocked him to sleep. He knew he couldn't escape what he really was, what he knew was the truth in his and the other mans' dark heart.

Sonsu was Naoki's eternal pet, his slave.

-END-


End file.
